giganticfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Имани/Герой
Умения (+10%). |name-l-en = Heavy Cable |skill-l-en = Unscoped shots deal more damage. (+10%) | name-ll-ru = Быстрая перезарядка | skill-ll = Перезарядка и стрельба без прицеливания на 20% быстрее. |name-ll-en = Quick Loader |skill-ll-en = Reload and fire unscoped shots 20% faster. | name-lr-ru = Стальные наконечники | skill-lr = Выстрелы без прицеливания пробивают врагов насквозь, и дают больше . |name-lr-en = Steel-Tipped Bolts |skill-lr-en = Unscoped shots pierce through enemies and build Focus faster. | name-r-ru = Бей и беги | skill-r = Попадания выстрелами без прицеливания немного повышают вашу (до +10% на 3 с). |name-r-en = Hit and Run |skill-r-en = Each unscoped shot hit gives you a small speed boost. (Maximum: +10%, 3s) | name-rl-ru = Сосредото-ченность | skill-rl = Попадания еще сильнее увеличивают (макс. +30%, на 3 с). |name-rl-en = In the Groove |skill-rl-en = Hits increase your movement speed even more. (Maximum: +30%, 3s) | name-rr-ru = Останавливающая сила | skill-rr = Q/LB,ЛКМ/RT: с ОСОБЫМИ СТРЕЛАМИ, выстрелы без прицеливания врагов на короткой дистанции. |name-rr-en = Stopping Power |skill-rr-en = `skill3button,`skill1button: With `skill3button SPECIAL AMMO, unscoped shots push enemies from close range.}} – 100%). Чем дольше вы целитесь, тем больше . |name = SILENT SCOPE |desc-en = `skill2button: Zoom in for single shots. (100% crit chance) Wait for increased damage. | name-l-ru = По отметке | skill-l = ПКМ/LT,ЛКМ/RT: после прицельного выстрела с приближением x2 бонус к начинается с x2 (можно увеличить до x3). |name-l-en = On The Mark |skill-l-en = `skill2button,`skill1button: After a scoped 2x charged hit, damage bonus starts at 2x. (Can charge up to 3x) | name-ll-ru = Жизненно важные органы | skill-ll = ПКМ/LT,ЛКМ/RT: прицельные выстрелы получают 50% . |name-ll-en = Vital Organs |skill-ll-en = `skill2button,`skill1button: Scoped shots have 50% armor penetration. | name-lr-ru = В ударе | skill-lr = ПКМ/LT,ЛКМ/RT: после прицельного выстрела с зарядом x3, бонус к начинается с x3. |name-lr-en = Dialed In |skill-lr-en = `skill2button,`skill1button: After a scoped 3x charged hit, damage bonus starts at 3x. | name-r-ru = Навскидку | skill-r = ПКМ/LT,ЛКМ/RT: +50% для выстрелов с зарядом x1. Приближение ограничено. |name-r-en = Snapshot |skill-r-en = `skill2button,`skill1button: +50% damage for 1x charged shots. (Scope does not zoom in as far) | name-rl-ru = Боевой снайпер | skill-rl = ПКМ/LT,ЛКМ/RT: после прицельного выстрела скорость перезарядки и стрельбы выше на 20%. Во время прицеливания увеличивается . |name-rl-en = Combat Sniper |skill-rl-en = `skill2button,`skill1button: After a scoped shot, reload and fire 20% faster. Increased movement speed while scoped. | name-rr-ru = Снайперское превосходство | skill-rr = ПКМ/LT,Q/LB: после прицельного выстрела ОСОБЫМИ СТРЕЛАМИ получает снарядов спереди на 1 с. |name-rr-en = Sniper Superiority |skill-rr-en = `skill2button,`skill3button: After a scoped shot using `skill3button SPECIAL AMMO, gain front deflection. (1s)}} и врагов. |name = SPECIAL AMMO |desc-en = `skill3button: Boom Bolts add 20% damage and apply burning to your next 3 `skill1button AUTOBOLT attacks. | name-l-ru = Смерть в огне | skill-l = Q/LB,ЛКМ/RT: время горения удваивается (2 с). |name-l-en = Die in a Fire |skill-l-en = `skill3button,`skill1button: Burning lasts twice as long. (2s) | name-ll-ru = Радиус взрыва | skill-ll = Q/LB,ЛКМ/RT: при попадании выстрелы наносят противникам рядом с целью. За каждого пораженного врага добавляется . |name-ll-en = Blast Radius |skill-ll-en = `skill3button,`skill1button: On hit, shots affect foes near your target. Gain Focus for each enemy hit. | name-lr-ru = Ва-банк | skill-lr = Q/LB,ЛКМ/RT: делает только один выстрел, но он наносит +60% и врагов. |name-lr-en = All In |skill-lr-en = `skill3button,`skill1button: Get only one shot, but deals +60% damage and pushes enemies. | name-r-ru = Стрельба по отморозкам | skill-r = Q/LB,ЛКМ/RT: 3 ваших следующих выстрела врагов (2 с). |name-r-en = Frosted Tips |skill-r-en = `skill3button,`skill1button: Your next 3 attacks inflict freeze. (2s) | name-rl-ru = Холод до костей | skill-rl = Q/LB,ЛКМ/RT: во врага в заморозке накладывает (3 с), в глубокой заморозке – (3с ). |name-rl-en = Chill to the Bone |skill-rl-en = `skill3button,`skill1button: Hitting a frozen foe inflicts deep freeze (3s). Hitting a deep frozen foe inflicts full freeze (3s of extreme slow). | name-rr-ru = Морозная метка | skill-rr = Q/LB,ЛКМ/RT: длительность заморозки увеличивается на 1 с, пораженные враги врагов рядом. |name-rr-en = Freeze Tag |skill-rr-en = `skill3button,`skill1button: Increases freeze duration by 1s. Enemies hit also freeze nearby.}} союзников и врагов (-25% урона на 2 с). |name = SMOKE BOMB |desc-en = `skill4button: Lobbed projectile: Creates a cloud that hides allies and weakens enemies. (-25% damage, 2s) | name-l-ru = Удушающий газ | skill-l = Попадания вызывают . |name-l-en = Choking Gas |skill-l-en = Enemies hit are dazed. | name-ll-ru = Ослабляющий туман | skill-ll = становится еще эффективнее (-50% урона, 2 с). |name-ll-en = Debilitating Haze |skill-ll-en = Weakness is even stronger. (-50% damage, 2s) | name-lr-ru = Дымовая завеса | skill-lr = Союзники получают 100% шанс в облаке. |name-lr-en = Smoke Screen |skill-lr-en = Allies inside the cloud have 100% crit chance. | name-r-ru = Вертикальное уклонение | skill-r = ПРЫЖОК,E/RB: во время прыжка совершает вверх (при рывке перезарядка +5 с). |name-r-en = Vertical Evasion |skill-r-en = JUMP,`skill4button: While jumping, launch yourself through the air. (+5s cooldown if you launch yourself.) | name-rl-ru = Забудь о проблемах | skill-rl = ПРЫЖОК,E/RB: во время рывка . |name-rl-en = Leave Your Problems Behind |skill-rl-en = JUMP,`skill4button: Gain cleanse when launching through the air. | name-rr-ru = Выброс адреналина | skill-rr = ПРЫЖОК,E/RB: делает рывок еще выше и получает +50% к на 3 с. |name-rr-en = Adrenaline Rush |skill-rr-en = JUMP,`skill4button: Launch farther and gain +50% move speed. (3s)}} : +30/40/50% урона за каждое попадание. |name = KILL SHOT |desc-en = `focusskillbutton,`skill1button: Zoom and load 3 fully charged rounds. (6s) Press `skill1button to fire. Focus Tiers: +30/40/50% damage per hit. | name-l-ru = Ярость боя | skill-l = Дает 10% за каждое убийство или смерть. |name-l-en = Battle Fury |skill-l-en = Gain 10% Focus for each kill or death. | name-ll-ru = Концентрация | skill-ll = Набирает на 20% быстрее. |name-ll-en = Concentration |skill-ll-en = Gain Focus 20% faster. | name-lr-ru = Измельчитель | skill-lr = F/LS+RT,ЛКМ/RT: после атаки ЭНЕРГИЕЙ базовые атаки получают 30% (действует до смерти героя). |name-lr-en = Shredder |skill-lr-en = `focusskillbutton,`skill1button: After hitting with your FOCUS, basic attacks have 30% armor penetration. (Lasts until you die) | name-r-ru = Акробатика | skill-r = требует на 20% меньше . |name-r-en = Acrobatics |skill-r-en = Dodging costs 20% less stamina. | name-rl-ru = Фора | skill-rl = +10 ед. при атаках по вам с большой или средней дистанции. |name-rl-en = Fringe Benefits |skill-rl-en = +10 armor when you are hit from long or medium range. | name-rr-ru = Тактическая осведомленность | skill-rr = сзади на 10% и +10% к . |name-rr-en = Tactical Awareness |skill-rr-en = +10% back damage reduction. +10% damage from behind.}} Таланты за идущие подряд попадания (макс. x2 за 10 попаданий). | nameEN = Stay on Target | descEN = `skill2button: SILENT SCOPE shots have no recoil. DURING CLASH: Gain Focus boost for consecutive hits. (Maximum: 2x after 10 hits)}} на 50% в . | nameEN = Fog of War | descEN = `skill4button: SMOKE BOMB stealth is increased to 2s. DURING CLASH: Gain 50% damage resistance from stealth.}} Советы * Категория:Описания героев